Eine neue Ära 2 " Die Steine des Lebens! "
thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px Der Code der Steine I'''n den Tagen nach der Rückkehr aus Olda Nui hatten Susa, Nicki und Levika damit begonnen die Pläne für die Maschine zu entschlüsseln, die, die ausgewählten Substanzen in die Steine des Lebens verwandeln sollte. Igni und Scorpi werdeten die Karte aus, welche die auf einzelnen Stellen verwieß, von wo man sich in einen der Schreine im Unbekannten teleportieren musste. Diese Aufgabe wäre gerade zu einfach gewesen, wenn der Orden von Mata Nui nicht veröffentlicht hätte, dass die Grube erneut Zerstört und zwei Mitglieder des Ordens entführt worden waren. Überall an den Orten wo Tempel, Archive und ander wichtige Dinge statt fanden oder aufbewahrt wurden herschte Alarmstufe Rot. Ein neuer Name sorgte für Angst und Schrecken. Deep Gore! Wer diese Deep Gore waren wusste niemand weder der Orden noch der Geheime Rat. Doch zum unterschied zum Orden fürchtete sich der Geheime Rat nicht vor diesem Gegner. Auch die Geheime Gemeinde und Dume ahtte keine große Angst. '''Für Igni war der geheimnissvolle Anführer dieser Deep Gore ein ehrwürdiger Gegner, kein böses Omen. Während er sich mit dem Code der Steine ausseinander setzte dachte er auch immer wieder an die Deep Gore. Nur um zu erahnen zu wem sie gehörte. Nach dem er von dem Angriff auf Odina gehört hatte stand für ihn feste, das Deep Gore zu den Makuta gehören musste. Nicki teilte dem Toa der Erde mit, das der Bauplan für die Maschine enschlüsselt sei und sie damit beginnen konnten die akane Gerätschaft zu bauen. Der Bau begann am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages. Alle Toa waren mit beteidigt und auch die zwölf Matoraner der Geheimen Gemeinde. Während der Arbeiten lösten Igni und Takafu auch das letzte Rätsel. Der Code der Steine war am ende so simpel. Gebe 1 mal die Erde, 1 mal die Luft und 1 mal das Wasser zum Feuer so wirde daraus das Leben. So fern die beiden Toa den Code richtig deuteten, musste eine Grüne, eine Blaue, eine Orangene Substanz in den Umwandler. Eine Rote Substanz diente als Zünder oder Treibstoff. Nach 8 Tagen Arbeit war der Substanz Umwandler fertig und die Toa testeten ihn vorsichtig. Zur freude aller erwieß sich der Code als Richtig, doch für den zweiten Stein brauchten sie einen anderen. So testeten sie das ganze mit einer Silbernden, einer Bonzenen einer Goldenen und einer Rubinsubstanz. Die Maschine aktiveirte sich und bestätigte die Richtigkeit der Substanzen Wahl. Ein würdiger Gegner 'D'iabolus war verägert. Der Angriff auf das Kollo verlief alles andere als geplant. Der Elite Makuta schaffte es nicht gegen den Verteidiger des Gebäudes an zukommen. Dieser Turaga war anders als diedes Ordens, dass erkannte er sofort. Auch waren es nicht mehr die primitiven Vahki die er von früher kannte. Ein großes Problem war auch, das er es mit 2.000.000 dierser Terminatus Vahki zu tun hatte. so beschloss er sich rein auf das Ziel zu konzentrieren und blickte auf das Scannerbild des Luftschiffes. Es zeigte jeden Raum des Koloseums und was sich darin befand. Die einfachen Makuta versuchten einen erneuten Luftangriff und wurde zum wiederholten mal von den Vahkikanonen vom Himmel geholt. 'M'itten auf dem Platz wartete Dume so offen und ungeschützt. Dieser Turaga hat mut dachte der Elite Makuta als er auf diesen zuschritt. "Du bist ein guter Stratege!" sprach Diabolus Maxilos zu Dume. "Was möchtest du von mir?" fragte Dume ernst und entschlossen. "Die Maske der Zeit und Turaga Vakama." antwortete Diabolus. "Beides wirst du hier nicht finden!" sprach Dume, "der Eine verließ vor einigen Tagen das Koloseum und die Maske der Zeit befindet sich nicht im Koloseum." Der Elite Makuta erkannte das der Turaga die Wahrheit sagte und bemühte sich nicht weiter eine Antwort zu erzwingen. Er befahl seinen Truppen sich zurück zu ziehen. 'N'ach dem die Makuta abgezogen waren, ließ Dume die Zahl der zerstörten Vahki ermitteln und war alles andere als erfreut. Die kleine Zahl der Makuta hatte satte 11.000 seiner Vahki zerstört. Aber das beindruckte ihn aber größere Angst hatte er nicht. Der Turaga ließ die KIs der zerstörten Vahki herraus nehmen und in neue Körper einsetzten. Die alten Körper wurden in die wiederaufbereitung gebracht. Der Turaga wandte sich an Anubis und Horus, "Lasst die Truppenstärker verdoppeln." Die beiden Bezierksadmiräle nickten und schritten davon. Dume war allerdings überrascht, das er die Makuta dennoch zur Aufgabe gebracht, ohne deren Truppenkern angekratzt zu haben. Der 1. Schrein im Nirgendwo "Der Schrein des Lebens" 'Z'ufrieden blickte Susa auf die 12 Steine des Lebens. Aber auch ein Funken Sorge machte sich im Geheimen Rat breit. Der Angriff auf das Koloseum war schnell zum Gesprächsthema Nummer Zwei geweorden und auch zu einem Druckmittel. Alle 33 großen Toa des Rates, zudem auch Ignis kompletes Team gehörte waren der Meinung, das die Schreine im Nirgendwo schneller als bisher geplant, gefunden werden mussten. Tuyet und Takafu fütterten die 3 Dimensionale Karte mit Koordinaten, die sie aus der Formel entnommen hatten. Der Computer filterte Daten und verglich sie mit vorhandenen Daten. Mit einem brillianten Ergebnis. Alle 4 Schreine konnten von Orten aus anwesiert und anteleportiert werden. Genau da lag wiederum das Problem. Denn diese unbekannten Makuta könnten jedes dieser Ziele ebenfalls angreifen. Die 6 Toa vom 1. und die 2 Toa vom 2, Team hofften inständig, das die Angriffe nichts mit ihrer Mission zu tun hatten. 'A'uf Mata Nui. Die A.T.R.s rollten auf das Teleskop zu und kamen zum stehen. Die Toa ließen die Scanner der Fahrzeuge mehrmals die Umgebung scannen. Da auf den Bildschirmen nur ein Gruppe kleiner und harmloser Rahi zu erkennen war verließen sie schnell die A.T.R.s und prüften mit ihren Teleporterokolaren ob die Teleportation zum Schrein des Lebens möglich war. Igni und Susa stellten einen der Teleporter Knoten auf, Takafu und Tuyet den 2. und Scorpi legte zusammen mit Nikila die Steine des Lebens in einen Transportbehälter. Matokai und Levika beteten einmal zum Großen Geist und nahmen den Behälter. Zusammen schritten sie auf das Teleporter Feld zu. 'N'ach dem Matokai und Levika in das Teleporterfeld getreten waren, verschwand die Schlacht um sie herum. Sie standen in einem langen Gang, der im 37 Gradwinkel nach oben führte. Sie trugen den Behälter mit den 3 Steinen des Lebens den Gang hinauf, bis dieser in einem Raum endete, der genauso ausgestattet war wie der Raum, wo die Teleskopdaten ausgwertet wurden. Neben dem Bildschirm des Teleskops und dem dazu gehörigem Schreibtisches stand ein Modell eines Sternenbildes. Dieses war aber unkomplett, genau 3 Sterne fehlten. Während Matokai durch das Teleskop sah, wartet Levika auf die Anweisungen des Toa des Eises. Nach eingen Minuten hatte Matokai das gesuchte Sternenbild endeckt und beschrieb der Toa des Wassers, welches Stein des Lebens sie an welcher Stelle in das Modell zufügen musste. Nach dem diese den Anweisungen gefolgt war, begannen alle Sterne des Modells zu leuchten. Eine Reihe kleiner Blitze schossen aus dem Modell und trafen den Nemo Toa, welcher sich jetzt zu einem normalen Toa verwandelte. "Informiere Igni," und die anderen," sprach er zu Levika. 'S'usa die gut gelaunt die Rahi beobachtete, blickte kurz auf, als sich das Funkteil des H.C.S bemerkbar machte. Die Steine sind an ihrem Platz und Matokai ist jetzt ein echter Toa. Igni und der Rest der Bande waren froh. Zum einen wussten sie nun wie ihre Gegner waren und die ersten 3 Steine des Lebens waren an ihrem Platz. Als die A.T.R.s wieder Richtung Tunnel fuhren, sahen die Toa durch die Fenster wie die Insel Mata Nui wieder zu neuem Leben erwachte. Vor allen Augen verborgen, geschah noch was anderes. Die Bohrok wurden zu echten Lebewesen und verloren die Abhängigkeit von den Kraana. Die Diener der Zerstörung und Reinigung waren jetzt eine eigende Rasse und die Insel Mata Nui ihre Heimat. Der 2. Schrein im Nirgendwo "Der Schrein der Zeit" 'D'ume war nicht besonders erfreut darüber, das sein Koloseum der Koordinatenpunkt für etwas war, womit Dume selbst nicht viel anfangen konnte. Anubis, Basted, Horus und Isis beobachteten es mit einer Protion Mißtrauen als sich einfach so im Zentrum des Koloseums ein Teleporterfeld aufbaute. Der Turaga konnte es sich schon vorstellen wer das gerade tat. Dume der auch Mitglied der Geheimen Gemeinde war, wusste sehr genau wo rum es ging. Aber der Turaga dachte über etwas anderes nach. Die 6 Toa betraten den Raum der aus edlem Mamor gefertigt war und in dessen Mittelpunkt ein Objekt in Form einer Pyramide stand. Igni und Tuyet waren schon einmal hier, wenn auch nur als körperlose Geister in dem Moment zwischen Tot und Wiederbelebung. Daher übernamen sie es auch die 3 Steine des Leben an ihren Platz zu legen. Nach dem sich alle 3 Steine an der richtigen Stelle befanden schloss sich die Pyramide und sank in den Boden des Raumes. 'A'uf der anderen Seite des Raumes verformte sich eine Marmorplatte. Levika trat auf diese zu und stellte fest, das diese eine Tür war, die zu einer Wendeltreppe führte. Die 6 Toa gingen die Treppe hinunter und stießen an deren Ende auf einen weiteren sehr viel größeren Raum. Dieser glich einem der Sääle wie sie auch in der Goldenen Stadt exestierten, dem Paralel Metru Nui. Susa untersuchte den kreisrunden Altar im Herzen des Raumes und fand einen Schalter. Diesen drückte sie und eine Schublade fuhr auf. In dieser lagen 6 Objekte, welche wie die Kraana der Bohrok aussahen. Die Toa des Wassers und ihre Freunde begannen damit die 6 Objekte in die Einarbeitungen des Schreins zu legen. Jedes in die Form die Passte. 'D'ie Pyramide die zuvor mit den 3 Steinen des Lebens im Boden versunken war, tauchte jetzt wieder aus dem Mittelpunkt des Schreins auf und begann hell zu leuchten. "Last uns hier verschwinden!" sprach Matokai und verwieß auf das Wandbild. Es zeigte vergangene Ereignisse in Chronologischer abfolge. Der Boden began zu beben und die 6 Toa begannen zu rennen. Sie schafften es auf die letzte sekunde aus dem Teleporterfeld wieder in Koloseum zu springen. Alle blickten in den Himmel und sahen 2 neue Sterne. Die ersten beiden Schreine des Lebens waren erfolgreich aktiviert. Krakua und Mazeka 'K'arda Nui, Krakua liefen die Tränen über die Kanohi als er seinen Freund Mazeka zwischen den Krallen der Makuta zappeln sah. "Lass ihn Leben!" flehte der Toa des Magnethismus. "Klar werde ich ihn heute noch nicht töten," lachte Memphista und schüttelte den Matoraner bis dieser erneut vor Schmerz schrie, "dieser kleine Wurm ist Teil des Ganzen, genau wie du auch!" Krakua sah eine Chance seinen Matoraner Freund zu befreien und schlug mit seinem Schwert nach dem Arm der Makuta. Doch ein derper und harter Schlag traf ihn von der rechten Seite und schleuderte ihn fort. Schmerzverzehrt blickte der Toa auf und sah einen Maxilos mit 4 Cordak Blaster, der auf ihn zuschritt. Krakua versuche erneut das System der Roboterhülle durch eine Magnethische Überladung zum Stillstand zu bringen. 'D'och irgend wer von den beiden Makuta hatte seine Elementar und Maskenkräfte gebannt. Krakua wurde erneut von einem harten Tritt getroffen und rollte über den Boden. Er hustet und versuchte sich auf zu rappeln. Kaum hatte er dies geschafft traf ihn wieder die Faust des Maxilos und ließ ihn herum wirbeln. Von Schmerzen und der Luftknappheit benebelt konnte sich der Toa nur noch müsam auf den Knien halten. Er schluckte und hoffte das bald Hilfe kam, aber diese blieb aus. All die anderen Toa Nuva waren bereits mit den anderen Maktua in Kämpfe verwickelt und wussten vieleicht noch nicht einmal das ein Mitglied des Ordens angegriffen wurde. 'D'er Toa sah verschwommen zu der anderen Makuta, die wie Vortix aus sah. Mazeka hing immer noch zwischen deren Klaue und schrie vor Angst und Schmerzen. Aus dem Luftschiff über ihnen flog ein mittelgroßes Objekt auf die Makuta zu. Krakua erkannte das es ein Käfig war. Der Matoraner schrie erneut auf als ihn Memphista in den Käfig warf. Der Toa wollte vor Wut noch einmal einen Angriff versuchen doch Doch seine Kräfte waren am Ende. Er hatte gegen so viele Makuta gekämpf, doch diese waren anders. Der Maxilos mit den 4 Cordak Blastern packte den Toa am Bein und schliff ihn durch den Sand. Das letzte was Krakua sah war das er auf den offen Käfig zu flog, dann wurde er Ohnmächtig. Der 3. Schrein im Nirgendwo "Der Schrein des Lichts" "'W'o befindet sich der 3. Schrein?" fragte Takafu. "Ich vermute in Karda Nui!" antwortete Scorpi, "dieser Ort ist die Geburtsstätte der Av Matoraner." Susa trat in die Bibiothek und lächelte den beiden Toa zu. Sie wühlte zwischen einer Reihe von alten Büchern, die der Rat einmal aus dem Archiv von Onu Metru geborgen hatte, als Metru Nui noch eine Geisterstadt war. Eines der Bücher schob sie auf den Tisch zwischen Takafu und Scorpi. Beide lasen abwechselnt darin. "In einem der oberirdischen Inseln ist ein Raum, ein Raum der nur per Teleportation betreten werden kann!" sprach die Toa der Erde und ging wieder aus der Bibiothek. In dem Buch war kurz und knapp beschrieben worden, das Schatten Matoraner einmal versuchten in das Zentrum der Felseninsel vor zu dringen aber von einer unglaublich starken Kraft vernichtet wurden. Warum sollte ein Raum des Lichts die Schatten Matoraner töten, anstelle sie zurück zu verwandeln fragten sich die beiden Toa. Beide waren sich sicher, das dies die Lichtbajere war. Nur heilige Räume würden mit einer so starken Bajere geschützt werden. 'I'm technischen Abteil der Operationsbasis schraubte Igni an seinem Airboard herum. Das Fluggerät brauchte wieder eine regelmäßige Wartung. Susa beobachtete ihn eine weile dabei und bemerkte nicht, das ein Fahrzeug in der hinteren Ecke in Geschenkpapier eingepackt war. "Rat mal welcher Tag heute ist?" fragte Igni neckisch. "Der Tag an dem wir uns vor sehr langer Zeit als Matoraner lieben lernten!" antwortete Susa erfreut. "Schau mal hinten in der Ecke!" lachte Igni. Susa ging auf das verpackte Fluggerät zu. Verlobungsgeschenk für meine geliebt Susa stand auf einer großen Schleife. Die Toa der Erde riß übermütig das Geschenkpapier von dem Fahrzeug und staunte. Igni hatte ihr einen Rokoh T3 Kobald zur verlobung geschenkt. Sie viel ihm um die Arme und küsste ihn. 'A'm nächsten Tag bereitet Tuyet zusammen mit Levika die Reise nach Karda Nui vor. Dies mal wurde ein wenig mehr Rüstzeug mitgenommen, denn es war möglich, das sie in das Geschehen um die Makuta und Toa Nuva geraten konnten. Anstelle der A.T.R.s teleportierte sich die Gruppe direkt nach Karda Nui. Vor Ort würde man dann das genaue Vorgehen planen. Alle hofften, das sie ihre Mission unbermerkt vollenden konnten. Es war nicht so gut, wenn der Geheime Rat sich in die Angelegenheiten des Ordens von Metru Nui einmischen würde. Sie verließen das Teleporterfeld in einem kleinen Dorf von Av Matoranern, die beunruhigt über die Ereignisse im Sumpf der Geheimnisse sprachen. "'M'akuta! Makuta!" schrie einer der Av Matoraner. Die Toa gingen in Kampfposition. Nur Scorpi und Nikila verließen das Dorf. Igni hatte ihnen aufgetragen den Koordinationsknoten zu finden und sich in das Zentrum der steinernden Insel zu teleportieren. Mit den 3 Steinen des Lebens rannten sie geduckt aus dem Angriffs Feld und der Sichtweite der Makuta. Kampf um den Schrein des Lichts 'I'gni schätze die Situation schnell ab und befahl Levika und Matokai an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Da sie drei zwei schwere Waffen für automatischen Beschuss von Gegner Massen trugen. Susa, Tuyet und Takafu konnten so kämpfen wie es ihnen beliebte. Die Cordak Blaster Typ II rotzten einen Hagel von Protostahl Bolzen in die Makuta Horde und fegte dutzende von ihnen vom Himmel. Die Bolzen siebten oder zerfetzten die Makuta in der Luft so das sie als brennende Fracks vom Himmel stürtzten. Gelegentlich schoß Levika eine Rakte zwischen mehrere Makuta und zündetet sie per Fernzündung. Die Explosion war dem entsprechent Gruppenvernichtender. Igni und Matokai entfesselten ein Kreuzfeuer vom Feinsten. Das Gemisch aus Protostahl Bolzen und Cordak Raketen verwandelte die Makuta in einen Einzelteile Regen. 'T'akafu kletterte einen Steilhang hinauf und schlug mit seinem Schwert die Makuta vom Himmel. Die Makuta hatten versucht die Toa von zwei Seiten anzugreifen. Doch die 6 Toa des Rates hatten mit so etwas gerechnet. Ein weiterer Makuta trat hinter dem Berg hervor und der Toa des Eise zog seine Meisterklinge von rechtsunten nach linksoben. Der Schnitt war tief und zerstörte die wichtigsten technischen Elemente des Makutas. Ein weiter stieß hinter ihm hervor. Takafu ließ sein Schwert stark nach unten schnellen und trieb sie durch die Brust des Makuta. Die Klinge durchbohrte die Brust und trat aus dem Rücken wieder hervor. Acht andere Makuta wichen ihm aus doch der Toa des Eisen erwischte einen von ihnen hinter dem Genick und schlitzte ihm der Wirbelsäule entlang auf. Schreined vor schmerzen stürtze der Makuta vom Himmel. 'S'usa hatte sich seelenruhig in die Felswand verkrallt und schoß mit prezisen Schüssen einen Makuta nach dem anderen vom Himmel. Jeder Treffer saß und traf da wo es wirklich weh tat. Dennoch kamen ihr die Makuta immer näher. Sie steckte die Hydroblade Rifle weg und zog ihr Schwert. Schon bald flogen die ersten Makuta Köpfe in die Tiefe dicht von den dazu gehörenden Körpern gefolgt. Susa war von einem mädchenhaften Leichtsinn erfüllt und war kämpferisch Experimenteler als for ihrer schweren Verletzung, die sie verjüngen ließ. Die nun junge Toa des Steins ließ einen Makuta in einer Hülle die der Rat als Antroz klassifizierten nahe an sich herran kommen und schlitzte ihn in der Mitte von unten nach oben auf. Erst fiel das technische Innenleben aus dem Inneren der Rüstung, dann folgte der Körper des Makuta. 'S'corpi und Nikila hatten während dessen eine Höhle erreicht, von der sie sich in das Herz von Karda Nui teleportieren konnten. Beide Toa des Steins hofften das ihre Freunde lange genug durch halten würden, damit sie die Steine an ihren Platz bringen konnten. Das Teleporter Feld öffnete und schloß sich. Nikila und Scorpi befanden sich in einem Raum voller kunstvoll gefertigter Laternen mit schönen Beschriftungen. "In einigen von ihnen muss auch die Auflage für einen der 3 Steine sein!" sprach Scorpi. Nikila blickte ihn nach denklich an und wandte sich den Laternen zu. Alle bis auf 3 Leuchteten. Die Toa des Stein hantierte sorgfälltig und vorsichtig an der Laterne herum aber sie fand nichts, womit diese sich öffnen ließ. 'D'raußen metzelte Tuyet einige Makuta der Kategorie Bitil nieder. Dabei wurde sie hin und wieder von ihrer düsteren Seite erfasst, was in unnötigen Gewaltorgien ausartete. Die Toa des Wassers musste immer noch ein wenig lernen, ihre Schattenseite zu kontrolieren. Im Rausch zerschnitt sie einen Makuta in 8 Teile und fragte sich später wieder was dieser Blödsinn sollte. Danach konnte sie ihre Kräfte wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen und hielt sich wieder an efiziente und schnelle Praktiken der Makuta entsorgung. Durch Schrei des Zorns versterkte Tritte und Schläge gepart mit eleganten aber vernichtenden Schwertschkünsten häufte sie die Makuta Körper um sich. 'I'm Herzen von Karda Nui hatte Scorpi einen Weg gefunden, wie die Steine in ihren vorbestimmten Platz gelangen konnten. Er warf den Stein in die Höhe und dieser schwebte erst eine weile in der Luft und sauste dann auf die Laterne zu für die er bestimmt war. Nach und nach hatten so alle 3 Steine des Lebens ihren Platz gefunden und der Raum füllte sich mit Licht. Die beiden Toa teleportierten sich jetzt direkt in das Kampfgeschen. Nach dem Nikila und Scorpi aus dem Teleporterfeld gesprungen waren, schoß ein greller Lichtstrahl hinter ihnen her ins Freie. Die Makuta erschraken und zogen sich zurück. Nikila war über die Fähigkeiten ihrer neuen Freunde überascht. Überall lagen übel zugerichtet Makuta oder deren Einzelteile herum. Nach dem sich die Matoraner bei den Toa für die Rettung ihres Dorfes bedankt hatten, teleportierten sich Igni und sein Team wieder nach Metru Nui. Der Schrein der Zeit 'I'gni saß wieder gedanken verloren auf dem Balkon der Operationsbasis und blickte auf das Wasser. Wieder war er an sich am Zweifeln. Obwohl alle Missionen bisher erfolgreich verlaufen wahren, musste er wieder an Zermeckes denken. Die Bilder wie dieser ihm im sterben liegend seine Kanohi und Schwert übergabt waren dem Toa der Erde wieder klar vor Augen. Dann wechselte das Bild zu dem tragischen Tag an dem seine Susa beinahe durch die Zyglak gestorben wäre. Dabei hatte er Zermeckes versprochen auf dessen Tochter Azusa auf zupassen. Doch in jedem Einsatz setzte er die Toa genauso wie sich vielen Gefahren aus. Irgend wie musste er mit seiner Vergangenheit in klare kommen. Aber wie? Er musste die wahren Möder von Zermeckes finden. Die 3 Gezeichneten waren es schein bar doch nicht. Aber wer war es dann? 'D'er Toa der Erde versuchte sich wieder auf den letzten Teil der Mission "Steine des Lebens" zu konzentrien was ihm einiger maßen gelang. Wo könnte der Schrein der Zeit sein, fragte er sich spontan und holte sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Aus dem was er über die Maske der Zeit wusste, müsste der Schrein der Zeit eigendlich von Metru Nui aus zu erreichen sein. Aber von wo aus? Er ging in sein Zimmer und sah die noch immer schlafenden Susa. Er weckte sie sanft und ging mit ihr in den Speisesaal. Dort sprachen sie über das Koloseum, das Archiv und die Türme des Wissens. Irgend wo in oder von diesen Gebäuden aus musste man sich zum Schrein der Zeit teleportieren können. "'I'ch habe da eine Idee!" lachte Susa, "Verbinde mal alle diese Gebäude mit einander und ermittel dann den Mittelpunkt." Der Toa der Erde aktivierte ein 3D Modell von Metru Nui und ließ die Punkte sich verbinden. Dann ließ er den Computer die genauen Koordinaten des Mittelpunktes errechen. "Welches Gebäude befindet sich dort?" fragte er seine Freundin. "Die Luftschiff Manufaktur." antwortete Susa. "Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los," murmelte Igni, "die Gezeichneten hatten diese Manufakzur nicht nur wegen den Luftschiffen ausgewählt." "Meinst du das sie von den Steinen wussten?" hagte die Toa der Erde nach. "Vieleicht!" sprach Igni ," denn die Portalschlüssels waren immer hin 3 Wochen in deren Besitz." "Aber ich werde auch ein anderes Gefühl nicht los!" fuhr Igni fort. Susa blickte ihn fragend an. "Die Gezeichneten waren nur Marionetten, aber von wem!" grummelte der Toa der Erde. "Ganz Egal was Geschieht, wir müssen die letzten 3 Steine des Lebens in den Schrein der Zeit bringen!" sprach er mit ernstem Ton, "denn die die den Orden bedrohen und schon zwei Mitglieder entführt haben führen etwas übles im Schilde." 'A'm nächsten Morgen bereitete Takafu mit Tuyet und Kuhul zusammen ein doppelte Teleportation vor. Sie programierten erst die Koordinaten der Luftschiffmanufaktur ein und kopelten diesen mit einem Mechanismus, der automatisch die Schlüsselkoordinaten anwelen würde. Das Ganze Experiment war ein voller Erfolg. Die 8 Toa fanden sich in einem Gebäude Komplex wieder, der in groben Zügen wie eine Sonnenuhr angelegt war. Überall an den Wänden waren Schrifftzüge eingearbeitet. Sie alle beschrieben die Geschichte von Metru Nui und die der Toa des Ordens. Tuyet las zwei Namen die ihr irgend wie bekannt vorkamen, aber das war jetzt gerade nicht von Wichtigkeit. Takafu enträtselte inzwischen ein Rätsel was auf dem Boden eingearbeitet war. Es lautet "Was ist unwiederruflich zu ändern aber auch nicht!" 'D'er Toa des Eises kam darauf, weil er sich an die Gezeichneten erinnerte. Das Ziel diese Gruppe war gleichzeitig die Lösung diese Rätsels. "Die Vergangenheit kann nur verändert werden, wenn sie die Zukunft ist!" Genau das hatten die Gezeichneten ja versucht. Nach dem der Toa die Lösung in eine der Wandtafeln eingeben hatte, begann der Raum zu beben. Aus dem Boden stieg eine große Sanduhr. In der Sanduhr erkannte Igni die Gefäse für die 3 Steine. Was als nächstes gescha ließ alle erst mal erschrecken. Die Sanduhr explodierte und er Sand machte ein Sehen unmöglich. Als der Sand wieder verschwand, war die Sanduhr wieder wie vor her nur die Steine waren in den Gefäsen. "Last uns Makuta Jagen!" lachten sie alle zugleich und traten in das Teleporterfeld. Kategorie:Epos